


【黑安】Iceberg

by Blacka



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV) (8)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacka/pseuds/Blacka
Summary: 杀手x黑客，ABO。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. 惊蛰

凌晨三点四十二。  
天台上安静得令人紧张。连风也不敢喧哗，轻手轻脚贴着墙根溜走。  
一只壁虎漫无目的爬过水泥地面，意外踩上一块结实的布料，满意地摸了摸，停下不动了。

风衣的主人用余光瞟了一眼，没有理会这只愚蠢的小东西，重新把视线投回瞄准镜里。  
“目标乘坐的载具已经出现，牌号12-21，正在驶向大堂，一切正常。”耳机里响起熟悉的电子合成音。  
“嗯。”食指搭上扳机。

黑色的加长轿车幽灵一样停在酒店门口。身穿西装的小伙子们从大厅里鱼贯而出，整齐地站成两排。为首的弯下腰，恭敬地拉开车门。  
一颗光秃秃的脑袋从车里钻出来，暴露在十字准星下。

“三……二……一。”  
咻。

红色掺着白色崩开一朵花。  
没再多看乱作一团的保镖们，男人利落地拧下瞄准镜，拆卸枪身，再依次收进小巧的手提箱里。动作行云流水，有种明快的节奏感。  
“3号电梯的监控已经替换，任务完成，可以安全离开了。”合成音贴心地提醒。  
“了解。辛苦你了。”  
“你也是，今天辛苦了。”

月亮从云层后探出头来，天台上只剩一截惊慌失措的壁虎尾巴。

\------------------------------------------------------------

安达在电脑桌前撑着下巴，目送严严实实捂着帽子和口罩的男人，提着栗色手提箱，不急不缓走出了摄像头的取景范围。这才关掉屏幕上所有监控窗口，摘下耳机，伸了个懒腰。  
登录iceberg.jp，把委托状态更新为“已完成”。顺便查看了一下收件箱，暂时还没有新的单子指名给他和他的搭档。

搭档啊……  
目光滑向聊天列表里，看上去温顺纯良的黑山羊头像。  
算起来的话，两人保持合作关系已经七年多了。彼此虽然没有明说，但都默契地从没找过其他人配合出任务。  
甚至因为自己的头像是只白色兔子，还在iceberg的聊天版块被人取了【草食组】这种中二的组合名。讨论两人现实中会不会是情侣关系的帖子，几年下来一直保持着长盛不衰的热度。这种八卦贴，长期挂在一个杀人接单的平台首页，未免有些离谱。

可见和大众幻想的冷酷作风不同，杀手们在不杀人的时候，一个个也八卦得很。

实际情况是，自己和黑山羊先生根本没有私交，连长相跟姓名都不知道。通讯的时候一直使用变声处理器，对方也从未在监控下露出过真容。  
不过，那种闲庭信步的气度，即使再模糊的镜头都掩盖不了。一定是个优雅迷人，充满魅力的强大Alpha吧。  
不像自己……  
不是躲在屏幕后，就是坐在收银台里。  
开着一家便利店遮掩黑客工作，住处就在店铺楼上。这样的生活连两点一线都算不上，说是围着一个点打转似乎更恰当。  
平凡、无趣、弱小的Omega安达清。连信息素都是烂大街的草莓甜香。

手机一震。  
“安达，三十岁生日快乐。”  
——柘植将人

安达一愣，看向桌边的台历。  
生活一天重复着一天，连自己都忘了生日，也只有这一位朋友还记得。  
简单道谢并相约一起吃晚饭，安达放下手机，叹了一口气。  
刚刚给自己贴上“无趣弱小”的标签，此时升级为“无趣弱小的三十岁中年男子”，只觉得后背又多中了几箭。

算了，想这些又有什么用。  
你好，三十岁的自己，那么就请多多指教吧。  
耸了耸肩，安达关掉电脑，拎起挂在椅背上的外套，下楼去了。

\------------------------------------------------------------

“早上好。”  
早上六点半，随着门铃清脆的响声，一个帅气的男人走入便利店内，微笑着打招呼。

“啊……早。”  
虽然是经常光顾的常客，安达还是被这耀眼的笑容晃得一怔。  
同样是夜班工作，这个名叫黑泽优一的男公关，却无时无刻不像朝阳一样神采奕奕。  
虽然没有打探过他在店里的人气，但绝对是王牌吧！

“今天的生意看来很好嘛，你的脸色不错呢。”黑泽在柜台放下柚子茶和三明治，身上带着一股醇厚的威士忌气味。  
“哪里……”总不能告诉他是刚刚收到委托人打来尾款的缘故，安达在心里小声嘀咕。  
不过，我的表情有那么明显吗。

【开心的时候，会微微抿着嘴，自己大概也没注意到吧。好可爱。】  
“诶？”  
是……黑泽先生在说话？  
安达递过收据，手指触碰到对方，一下子愣在原地。  
“嗯？怎么了？”黑泽的表情温文尔雅。

“抱歉，没事没事，是我走神了。”刚刚怎么回事，是幻听吗？  
【愣住的样子也好可爱啊。】臆想中的声音又补了一句。  
“是太累了吧，好好休息哦。”黑泽接过塑料袋，又关切地看了看他。

看着黑泽先生一步三回头地离开便利店，走进街对面的高端小区里。安达猛地用双手捂住了脸。  
到底是怎么一回事啊！为什么会听到他的声音在说奇怪的话？  
难道说三十岁的自己上了年纪，脑子出问题了？不不不，一定是昨天没休息好，刚才任务又太紧张的缘故。  
想到这里，这位拿便利店生意当幌子的店主拍桌站起，吓了正在整理货架的兼职女生一大跳。

“藤琦，今天就到这里吧，我们打烊！”  
“诶？可是距离七点半还有四十分钟呢。”  
“没关系，反正剩下的时间也不会有什么客人了。”  
你也知道啊，藤琦在心里悄悄吐槽。

从晚上七点半营业至早上七点半的夜间便利店，这里可能是独一份了吧。也不知道老板到底挣不挣钱……  
当初自己想要找份兼职却四处碰壁，心灰意冷走进这家不起眼的小店。结账的时候不抱希望地随口一问，没想到老板竟然没有立刻拒绝，在听到自己是想为学费攒钱后更是一口答应，也没有对薪资还价。  
这么善良的人，在这个混乱的城市简直可以媲美都市传说，应该被珍藏进博物馆里。

不过吐槽归吐槽，提前收工总是好事。藤琦没再探究原因，看着安达关门落锁，两人互道一声辛苦，迎着晨光下班了。

\------------------------------------------------------------

看着楼下安达和店员挥手告别，黑泽抬腕看了眼时间，皱起眉头。  
一缕阳光穿过窗帘缝隙，把眼底映成一片琥珀。  
今天提前打烊了吗，以前似乎从来没这样过。  
再联想到刚才安达突然怔住的神色，不禁有点担心，没出什么要紧的事吧。

左思右想了片刻，黑泽突然露出一丝自嘲的苦笑。  
就算安达真有什么事，自己难道有资格关心吗。  
连朋友都算不上，我只是，也最好只是你的点头之交。

这样想着，黑泽抬眸望向远处的城市天际线。  
高楼林立，各色玻璃幕墙反射着日光。  
像海面露出的冰山一角，浮沉明灭。

tbc.


	2. 云开

十字路口向来是鸣笛和叫骂的擂台赛。  
但今天又额外添了一份嘈杂。

【死秃子，成天就想着让人加班。狗屁的福报，这福气给你要不要啊。】  
安达抱紧双臂，往右挪了挪。  
【二哥的新马子长得真水灵。那水蛇腰，那葫芦腚，嘿嘿……】  
僵硬地扭过头，右边一个留着寸头的小伙儿，正咧着嘴笑得一脸油花儿。  
安达一个激灵朝前猛窜了一大步。

30岁的第一天，我好像精神失常了。  
不过这座城市里，疯子或许才是“正常”的大多数吗。

【哟，GUCCI新款大衣，今儿运气真旺。小肥羊乖乖，让爷掏口袋……】  
安达下意识抬头，正前方的男子打扮入时，浑然不觉斜后方有一只手正朝他摸去。  
来不及多想，大力拍上了他的肩膀。

“不好意思，我认错人了。对不起对不起。”  
“神经病啊。”高级大衣男回过身来翻了个白眼，掸了掸肩头，快步走远了。  
旁边穿灰色连帽衫的矮个男人恶狠狠剜了他一眼，悻悻地转身离开。

安达愣在原地，睁大了眼睛低头看向自己微微颤抖的双手。  
难道……  
【妈的，在马路中间装什么电线杆呢。】  
还没敢揭开心底荒谬的猜想，安达又被推了个趔趄。  
难道我没疯？这一切都是真的？

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“你没事吧？”  
落座良久，柘植看着好友一直心神不宁的样子，直到他夹了一口空气放进嘴里，终于还是忍不住发问了。

“啊？”安达举着筷子，茫然地看向他。  
“那个，呃，是说，你有什么心事吗？”三流言情作者，一流暗网黑客，顶级宅男柘植将人，努力地组织着语言。  
安达犹豫了半天，手指反复攥紧又松开，最后深吸了一口气。  
“你相信魔法吗？”  
“啥？”

“……总之，我好像可以通过接触，听到别人心里的想法。”安达简述了路上发生的事。  
“要不，你就先休息一阵，别再接委托了吧。每月的最低任务数，我悄悄从后台帮你补上就好了。”柘植沉默片刻，担忧又同情地开了口。  
“我说的是真的！”  
“那行，我现在在想什么？”  
安达搭上柘植的手腕，等了几秒。  
“你觉得我人格分裂了。”  
“我觉得是个人都看得出来。”  
安达：……  
这话还真是很难反驳。

沉默了一阵子，安达突然回想起一件事。  
“之前我拜托你把讨论什么草食组的帖子删掉，你不是说这网站是你的毕生心血，不能为任何事情走后门吗？！”  
“唔……”柘植推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，避开安达的视线，专心研究起眼前的鸡肉串烧。  
毕竟网站运营也要流量的嘛。

\------------------------------------------------------------

虽然再三强调自己没事，柘植还是坚持把他送了回去。  
黑泽过来的时候，隔着玻璃门，正看到安达气鼓鼓地和一个戴眼镜的卷发男人说着什么。

两人都站在柜台里。  
听不见谈话的内容，只是这副置气却又没真动怒的样子，他们的关系一定很亲密吧。  
虽然无数次告诫自己，安达清有他的生活，他的伴侣。可此刻才知道再多的心理准备都是徒劳。  
嫉妒是缠绕的菟丝草，寄生在不见天日的角落。它被这心滋养壮大，最终把宿主绞杀。

整理好表情，黑泽推开这扇比平日沉重百倍的门。  
店里的两人瞬间哑火。  
“晚上好。有朋友在呢，我打扰了。”  
“没有的事。”安达连忙摆手，一边挤眉弄眼地把人从柜台后推出去。  
就说了我没疯，你可快走吧别耽误我做生意。

黑泽把两人的小动作尽收眼底，笑容几乎维持不住。赶紧装作挑选商品，背过身去。  
自己只是个外人的认知，像匕首一样狠狠插进心里。  
不是早就清楚会有这么一天吗，也料到自己不免会难过。  
只是没想到，会有这么疼。

卷毛从身边走过，大概是刚刚情绪略有起伏的缘故，信息素泄露出了一点。  
是温和有力的油墨香气。  
黑泽心里的匕首抽出去又捅进来，这回扎得更深，还拧了半圈。

这么多年下来，安达的信息素一直很稳定。黑泽有时会故意买许多零碎的东西，拖长结账的时间，才能让淡淡的草莓香气萦绕在鼻腔里。  
只有一次，香甜的草莓里掺了别的东西。  
这么巧就是油墨的气味。

安达眼看黑泽先生拿着一罐咖啡朝自己走来，早上的记忆这才蜂拥而至。  
如果我听到的声音是真的，那……  
可爱什么的，也太难为情了。  
大概是优秀男公关的职业习惯吧，一定是这样的。

“刚才那位是你的……朋友吗？”  
伴侣两个字到了嘴边，又被咬碎了咽下去。要记得自己只是位客人，那样的问题就太冒失了。  
“算是吧。刚刚让你见笑了。”想起柘植同情的眼神，安达还是气不打一处来。  
黑泽紧盯着安达的表情，提起那个人的时候，是有点赌气又无奈的样子，和面对自己的客气完全不同。  
是不加掩饰的真实情绪。  
“不会啊，你们看起来感情很好呢。”黑泽垂下眼睑，沉默半晌才接了话。

安达眨了眨圆圆的眼睛。  
黑泽先生今天，好像不太一样？  
他犹豫了一下，装作十分平常的样子，慢慢把咖啡推过去。  
指尖相碰。

【有什么可嫉妒的呢。我对安达的这份感情，本就是擅自起意，从没奢望过得见天日，不是吗。】  
“谢谢。”黑泽接过咖啡，笑着点点头，头也不回地大步离开了。

安达如遭雷击，望着远去的背影目瞪口呆。  
诶？！！！

tbc.


End file.
